Honor
by MsLRnD
Summary: He was a prince from the West. She is the princess of the East. When an accidental death causes war between these two kingdoms, can they save their country from ruin or forfeit the lives of the innocent?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the InuYasha series, only names and characters from my own imagination. The creation of InuYasha and those associated with him by either manga or anime belong to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ Media, Shogakukan, and others who have either invested in the series of books and episodes, or in the company itself. I do not make a financial profit from writing this fan fiction. Only profit I receive is from knowing that my writing has either touched someone deeply or brought joy to someone's day.

Summary: He was a prince from the West. She is the princess of the East. When an accidental death causes war between these two kingdoms, can they save their country from ruin or forfeit the lives of the innocent?

Honor: Chapter 1

TIMES GREW HARD in Japan after that fateful day in the country, after an innocent man's life was taken from him by another, undeservingly. They thought him to be the man who had threatened to take the head of Emperor Jii, the human emperor who presided over the eastern part of their country. Instead, he was a simple demon at home with his loving wife and children. That is what started it all. The wars and burnt villages, the murders of men in front of their raped and battered wives and crying children. Both sides had taken a critical amount of losses during these past few months. Neither Emperor felt for the other, but they felt for their people. Riots were started. Lives were shattered. Rivers once crystal clear turned crimson from blood.

"A life for a life", Emperor Kamisho announced, "one of yours for one of ours." But more than one was taken. After the unfortunate death of his brother, the great Inu No Tashio sent his elite soldiers to the East to take vengeance on one man with a family. One man with a wife and children, to do the same thing that had been done to Masaru and his family. Instead they took a whole village. As a result, Emperor Jii sent his elite to do the same. "A village for a village." He had stated. His men took more. It continued on this way for more than a decade.

Kagome had been a child when it started. She and her mother were snatched from their country home to live in the capital with her grandfather, the Emperor, for protection. He feared that they may be the other Emperors next targets. Her younger brother had already lived with their grandfather, as training to become the next Emperor of the East. But once this war broke out, he no longer wished to have the role. He no longer wished to take on the responsibility of his grandfather's sins. Already had he lost his father to this war, another, he felt he would crumble away to nothing.

On his deathbed, her grandfather passed the unwanted throne to her brother anyway. He had no other male heir to do so. And with is passing, his brother attempted to call a truce, but the sins were to grave, and Emperor Kamisho still wanted that life for a life. So her brother, Emperor Souta, and ten of his personal guard met with Emperor Kamisho and his guard to discuss what could be done to nullify the situation.

"My brother was a good man." Emperor Kamisho stated blandly. "He was a loyal man, a generous husband, and a better brother."

"As was my father." The new Emperor Souta responded with the same tone in his own voice. "A life for a life has been paid."

"I have to disagree. My brother would have lived for millennia if his head was not taken from his shoulders." Sorrow etched its way across Kamisho's profile. "Though his children live on, his wife died as well. Heartache took her from us too soon. While my brother's death has been avenged, his wife's is still to be."

Souta closed his eyes. "What would you have me do then? Plenty of men have lost their lives due to this fruitless war, a war that I did not start, a war that my people did not start. A war of misfortune to our country, our lands, and ourselves."

"A life for a life." Kamisho repeated once again. "A wife, for a wife will also do. And this war will be over."

"You can have your pick of any maiden in my home. Married or not, she is yours."

"Not just any woman would do. She needs to be pure, untouched by any man. Unmarried to any love. Open and willing, over time, to give herself to the one I place her with."

"My sister has many virtuous women who can fit your criteria, if that is what you choose. You may take your selection."

"And what of your sister? Is she untouched?" At this question the young Emperor Souta hesitated. His sister. Kagome. What would she think of this? Would she comply? Knowing her, she would not. She would be highly upset if he chose to give her away for anything less than love. As a brother asking his sister to do this for the greater good of Japan, she would surely rebel against the idea. As an Emperor commanding her to do so, she would have no choice.

"She is not."

"Does she love another?" Another question. Another unknown answer.

"Not as far as my knowledge is concerned. She does not."

Satisfied for once since his brother's death, Emperor Kamisho nodded. "Very well then, your sister will do."

Though a heavy weight had been lifted off the shoulders of the newly named Emperor, a greater one fell on them. "And what are your plans for her? She is my sister, a princess of my Empire. She should be treated no less than that."

"She will bed my son, InuYasha. He is past the age to mate, and I would have him do so upon her arrival to my home."

"She is human," Souta retorted, "She would want to marry before she 'mates' or beds any man."

"If you wish, they can marry first, as the ways of your people. I understand a woman's need for virtue, honor, and self-respect. My wife is a human, the mother of my youngest, InuYasha. She too would not take me to bed until I wed her."

"And your son, InuYasha, he would not harm her in any way? Besides my mother, my sister is all I have in this world, and I would have your word that no harm came to her, even in her dying days."

"I will behead my son and send your sister back to you whole and healthy if he would so much as try to lay a finger on her."

"And I know your word it true?"

"A dog is as true as they come. Our word is our life. The moment one has any integrity issue, he is killed. I cannot trust a man who will sacrifice his integrity to save his skin. We do not hurt our women other than the two necessary times. This I will tell you. One is to take them, and the other to claim them."

"I understand the need for pain to take them. But why the need for pain to claim them. I understand you may grow frustrated with me; I have to insure that she is safe. That is all."

"The mark of a mate, it ensures she is untouched by any other male of any other species. Unless they wish to die themselves. To take a mate of another is once again an integrity issue that I, nor my clan will consent to. Your sister is safe with us, I promise you. We treat our women with respect. Without them, our clan would surely regress over time."

"Very well then. This union will have my blessing." Standing up Souta walked towards the opening of the tent they met in.

"Your sister, what is her name?" Kamisho asked.

"Princess Kagome, Daughter of the East."

"Beautiful name, she has. Tell her not to be frightened. I will send five of my soldiers with you to ensure her safe passage to my kingdom. Without them, she will not make it."

"And I will send five of my soldiers with them to the border, without them, your men would surely die, and this war will reinstate itself again." With the final words said, Emperor Souta made his way back home with fifteen soldiers in tow. Five demons from the dog clan, and ten humans from his own.

"WHAT DO YOU mean by this brother? You sold me off to another man to save yourself a heart attack!"

She was upset. More upset than Souta could have realized. What had he done? "No," he told her in a calming voice. "I did not sell you. You are going to single handedly save your people from destruction."

"A destruction that I did not cause. A destruction that you did not cause." She said out of anger towards the one man in her life that she swore would have made sure of her safety.

"It is done, sister. I am asking you as a brother to do this." He left his sentence hanging. A threat that was unspoken, yet it still drifted in the air as if it were blossoms in the spring.

"Or what?" She asked him, knowing that he was going to pull something from behind his back. A trick, the same tricks her grandfather used to use.

"You do not want to know." He replied to her statement.

"Grandfather would have never allowed this to happen."

"How do you think we got here?"

"Mother fell in love." Souta dropped his head into his hands at her statement.

"Mother did not fall in love with our father until _after_ they had been married. You leave tonight. No need to take your belongings. They have kimono makers there who will create appropriate attire for you fit for their kingdom. Fit for their ways of living. You only need to arrive in your best kimono. They have already begun on your wedding kimono."

"My what?" Alright, Kagome was more upset than what Souta had realized. _'Over time,' _Souta had said to himself. _'Kagome will adjust over time.'_

Standing up to leave the throne room, Souta uttered the words he never wanted to say. "Seeing you will not satisfy my request to you as a brother, I command you, as your Emperor to begin gathering memorabilia to take with you on your journey. Say your final goodbyes. You leave before dark."

As soon as Souta left the throne room, his knees buckled from under him and he slid down the wall. "Your majesty!" guards and servants from all around came to his aide. "Are you alright?" they shouted.

"Yes, I am fine. Exhausted is all. Call Kohaku here. I must have word. Tell him I will be in my chambers."

"Yes your majesty, I will leave and fetch him now." His guard, Hojo announced. "You two, ensure that Emperor Souta makes it to his chambers unscathed."

"Yes sir," the men called out, each going to a side of the emperor and helping him to his feet.

Only moments after Souta undressed out of his robes did Kohaku come to his chambers. "You called?" He asked. "Your guard, Hojo, said you had fallen and requested me specifically. Is everything alright? How are you feeling? Would you like for me to fetch a priestess or a monk to help you with your healing?"

"No, no. That is quite alright. No such need. My body has been through a lot these past few days. I just need some rest is all."

"If rest is what you need, your Highness, allow me to leave and see you to it."

"No." Souta stopped his longtime friend. "I am in need of you. I am in need of your wisdom."

"Yes?" Kohaku replied, his interest peaking, and his curiosity getting the better of him. "What is it that you need. Anything, and it will be yours."

"I need you to be my friend, Kohaku." Souta paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I fear that I have made a mistake. A major one. One that will alter my course as Emperor over the Eastern Kingdom. I fear my people will no longer have the same love for me as they once did when word spreads about what I have done."

"What is it?" a worried Kohaku approached his ruler. Sitting before him, he gave his friend his undivided attention, knowing full well that he needed it. Souta was not one to come to any other about his troubles, and for him to do so, it had to be severe. "You can tell me anything. Your problems are safe with me, this you know."

"Yes, I do know Kohaku. This is why you and only you can be my trusted advisor on the matter. If I back down from this now, the war will be worse, and all of our lives will be in danger. The Eastern Kingdom of Japan will no longer be so, and our entire country will be ruled by Emperor Kamisho."

Worry etched over Kohakus' features, though, still he stayed, allowing Souta to continue.

"I fear that I have made a deal with the devil himself. A life for a life, he demanded, and this war that begun under my grandfather's rule would be over. His son, InuYasha, prince of the Western Kingdom will be wed to Kagome by the end of the week. She will be his mate. She will sire his children. And she will never return home to us unless wrong has been done to her."

His friends eyes widened in horror. He knew he had done wrong. Perhaps he should have discussed this with Kohaku before agreeing to the terms.

"And how does your sister feel about this?" he asked. "Does she comply?"

"No. She does not. She refused to do this favor as a sister and as a princess to her people. So, I had to force my hand. I ordered her to do it as her Emperor. The consequence of disobeying a direct order from me is death. This she knows."

"And if she still refuses?"

"She must die, a life for a life."

"Souta, what have you done?"

"I fear that I have dug myself into a hole, and there is no escaping it."

"And what of my sister? What of Sango? Does she go with Kagome, or does she stay?"

"Kagome and all of her maidens will go with her."

"Sango and the monk, Miroku are to be _married_, Souta. In the next new moon, Sango and the monk are to settle down and begin their own family."

"Miroku will go with her. They will be together, but they will not marry, not under my hand. If they are to be together, that will be up to the Emperor Kamisho, not I. Miroku will go as a consort and an ambassador for us. He will ensure my sister is treated properly by her husband and his people. He will ensure that no harm comes to her, and should it be, he will send word to us immediately."

"My friend, you have already pushed a boulder and it cannot stop. When are they to leave?"

"Tonight, my friend. Before the sun touches the horizon."

KAGOME SAT IN her room. Her face was swollen from the tears that fell down her cheeks. Her hair was once in a mess, but was now being redone due to her tantrums. Her makeup was reapplied in the styles of their people. Her skin was being scented with perfume. She closed her eyes. Kagome loved her brother, but she felt although she would never forgive him for what he had done to her. What he had done to her maidens. The betrayal she felt was too severe.

They would depart as soon as she was ready. And that would not take long. Four girls were going to be ripped from their families. Sango from Kohaku, her brother's royal advisor. Ai, from her sickly mother. Mae and Massimo from their elderly grandmother, the great healer and priestess, Kaede. There was a high possibility that they would never find love. They would die never knowing how it felt to be loved.

"Princess Kagome," Sango, head maiden to her personal court. "You are ready."

"Yes. Have you all said your final goodbyes to your loved ones?"

"Yes we have. We took turns to go and see them all a final time. Your brother, the Emperor, ensured their safety and wellbeing. He promised that he would take care of them and see to all their personal and financial needs."

"This was nice of him, I suppose. I would not take it to heart myself. Money cannot replace family."

"No. It cannot, though it can help." Sango lifted a hand to her mistress. "Shall we go, any later and the treaty will be null in void."

"Why am I doing this?" Kagome asked.

"To protect your people. To protect both the ones you love and the ones you could have. To protect innocent children from knowing slaughter in their lives, and to ensure that your country has a future, and is not demolished in self ruin."

"It sounds nice," Kagome replied taking Sango's hand. "When you say it, it sounds nice and easy. Until you realize you are marrying a demon. A man who is not human. And you are to have is demon spawn."

"When put like that, it does sound terrible. You have to think of it from a good point of view. You are stronger than this. And if in any way you feel like he is treating you wrong, though war would likely ensue again, you have the ability to come home."

"That would be a direct defiance to the crown. My head will be served on a silver platter, and my body will be among the dead. This is no longer my home."

"Come, it might not be so bad. He may be a gentle soul who is looking to show you how much of a gentleman he can be."

"Demons are not gentlemen. They are monsters, and one is to be my husband in a few days. I shall prolong our departure until I can no longer.

By the time they left, the sun was moments from touching the horizon. Guarded by ten soldiers, five human and five demons, the left. Her mother came to say goodbye. Her brother stood in his window and watched her leave. She looked up at him for only a brief moment in time, and the look on his face would haunt her dreams for many years to come. He had not looked happy with himself. He had looked as if he were being torn from the inside out. This is something that Kagome had wished not to see. The hatred for her brother that she had once had left her body, and sorrow enveloped her emotions.

'_Goodbye, brother. Until we see each other again._' She thought to herself as her caravan made its way into the forest.

* * *

OH MY KAMI! RIGHT!? That chapter took a lot out of me. Tons of emotions. Tons of hurt and pain! I had to force myself to feel these emotions that were creeping through me into this piece. I know you guys have a lot of questions for me, which you can ask me on facebook.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the InuYasha series, only names and characters from my own imagination. The creation of InuYasha and those associated with him by either manga or anime belong to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ Media, Shogakukan, and others who have either invested in the series of books and episodes, or in the company itself. I do not make a financial profit from writing this fan fiction. Only profit I receive is from knowing that my writing has either touched someone deeply or brought joy to someone's day.

Summary: He was a prince from the West. She is the princess of the East. When an accidental death causes war between these two kingdoms, can they save their country from ruin or forfeit the lives of the innocent?

Honor: Chapter 2

"Kamisho, what have you done?" His wife questioned him. Only his wife had the ability to do this, every other on another hand, was imprisoned for such a violation. He knew he should have ended this war long ago. His pride, it would not allow him to do such a thing. He had his brother to avenge, the things that his wife had to endure. Their children, who would never see their parents again. He took in a heavy breath.

"I have secured a mate for our son." Simple. It said so much in such a little way.

"He had a desired mate, one of which attempted to kill him because he chose to make an effort to follow in your footsteps and that of his brother. Do you not remember when the guards found your son half dead when he failed to show for court for three days? Do you not remember him locking himself in his quarters for months, refusing to eat more than the basic necessity? The pain in his eyes when he watched from his window as you had your guards force her to her knees as they cut out her heart?"

He remembered. He needed no reminder. "Princess Kagome," Kamisho said as he cleared his throat, "will not be the way Kikyo was. The girl was raised by a witch and had an evil spirit. The way that people in the Eastern Kingdom speak of their princess is one of kindness and love. If anyone can heal InuYasha's broken heart, it would be her."

"And if he does not accept her?"

"He has no choice. If he does not accept the girl, the deaths of thousands of young demon children will be on his hands. Their deaths would be his cause, and he would have to give a life for a life, as is our laws."

"This is unjust, Kamisho." Izayoi raised her voice. Kamisho flinched at the sudden spike in her tone. His wife was upset, he knew. She feared for the life of her only child. Seeing that demon births were so hard on the human body, it was rare for a human female to conceive more than once afterwards.

"It is what has to be done."

"Listen to me, Kamisho." She walked in front of her husband. Her layered Kimono dragging behind her. "If this girl so much as looks at my son the wrong way after they have been mated, you and this girl will be dealing with me personally. Do I make myself clear to you?"

"I understand, though, I think that she is the only one who can help our son out of this rut that _you _placed him into in the first place."

Shock played on her features. Sorrow soon followed suit. He was right, she supposed. She had introduced the two. The girls' mother and she had been friends, a very long time ago. And when her mother died, Izayoi had sent word to the village that they stayed in to send her to their palace. Izayoi, unable to bear another child, wanted to take the child in as her own. But when she found out that a witch had taken the girl, she sent guard to scour all the lands of Japan to find her. Years passed and the girl had found herself in the city. InuYasha fell in love. They were to be mated the next full moon, when his powers were the strongest, and the mating bond would be most likely to hold. It was not what Izayoi had wanted, but as long as her son was happy she would be happy too. A week before the ceremony was to take place, the both went missing. They found InuYasha mangled, and the girl a few days later. She did not have a care of what she had done to the boy. And for this her life had to end, as was demon custom.

"I cannot believe that you would throw something like that back on me, Kamisho. Your word is your integrity, am I not right? You told me that it was not my fault and that I could not have known. And yet you sit here and practically blame me for the ordeal. You are a lucky one that you are Emperor, because if not, you know as well as I it would have been your head. Tell your son of you decision, the girl arrives by noon and he has yet to know."

"I DO NOT want her father." InuYasha stated as bluntly as he could without offending him. "This is your war, not mine. And I will have no part in it."

"As commander to my army, this is as much as your war as it is mine. Tomorrow is the full moon. Tomorrow she will be your wife and your mate. And _will_ treat her with the _respect_ and the _honor_ that she is entitled to. You will _not_ hurt the girl, nor will you deny her wants _or _her needs." He placed an emphasis on the things that were of most importance.

"I understand that you hurt. I did too when Sesshomarus' mother died. But such as life. Mates die and we find more."

InuYasha glared at his father. His brother sat silently sipping his sake. After taking a long sip and a deep breath his brother commented, "InuYasha, you know how I feel about you. I have not made it undeniable that I detest your existence, but if it were you and your mate who had lost their lives I would do the same."

"No one asked you, Sesshomaru."

"Lose your head then, see if I care." Sesshomaru said smugly. "I will take on your mate as a courtesan, and she will enjoy every moment of my presence."

"Sesshomaru! InuYasha! Enough!" their father yelled. They both shrunk down into their places, knowing wrong had been committed. "InuYasha, there is no way out of this. If you do not take this girl as your intended mate, I will sever your head myself. Sesshomaru, you touch his mate, now or ever, I will take your manhood, and you will never know how it feels to have an offspring in existence, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father." Both said in unison. Now the both of you get ready. Princess Kagome arrives momentarily."

"Yes, father," they called once again before bowing and leaving.

NOT LONG AFTER noon the caravan arrived at the palace gates. The first to emerge from the well-made coaches was Miroku. He was to be consort and ambassador for the humans, to ensure their safety. He was to see that her needs were properly taken care of, and that not a single finger was laid on her unwantedly. He was a man who wore black and purple robes. His dark hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. A gold earring graced his right ear as two took residence on his left. Grey eyes met three sets of gold and one set of green.

"Greetings Emperor Kamisho." Miroku bowed his upper body as was custom in the east, unsure of how they done it here, he did not wish to disappoint and possibly lose his head to two Emperors. "May I introduce myself as Miroku, ambassador of Emperor Souta. Consort of Princess Kagome and her maidens."

"Greetings, Ambassador." Kamisho nodded in a reply. "This is my wife, Empress Izayoi." In which she nodded her head as well. "This is my eldest son, Sesshomaru. And my youngest, InuYasha." Both of them respectively did the same as the emperor and empress had done.

"Empress Izayoi." Miroku reached an open hand to her as she placed hers in his. A chaste kiss to her hand in respect. "You are as lovely as they come."

"Thank you, Ambassador Miroku. The pleasure is mine." She spoke to him sweetly.

"No, I insist, the pleasure be all mine." He responded. He had no idea if he was upsetting this royal family, but such things were custom to the humans. He figured he would have to learn the ways of these people soon as to not offend in the future. Until then…

"Prince Sesshomaru," Miroku moved on. "I have heard of your strength from the Eastern Kingdom. They say you can kill a thousand men with the flick of your wrist. May I ask, is this true?"

"It is." A simple statement from a stoic man.

"Ah, you may have to show me one day, on trees of course." Miroku joked playfully.

"Yes, perhaps on trees. Of course." The tone Sesshomaru gave to Miroku told him to continue on, he had no desires of being here at this time and he wished for things to hurry along. Very well then. His eyes spied the youngest of the three demons.

"Prince, InuYasha? I have heard much about you. I can assure myself that you are anxious to meet our Princess Kagome." As if on cue, her door slid open to revel the most beautiful human either brother had ever seen. Dark hair was pinned up in a customary style they wore in the East.

'_That would not do._' InuYasha thought to himself. '_It is wrong. It is all wrong. Her hair is to be down._'

She wore a modest kimono that covered her breasts. '_A mark is never allowed to be covered. The chest piece must be lowered._' As he was making his way to see her more physical features a fragrance assaulted his nose, and he had to use his sleeve to cover the sensitive appendage. When his eyes cut over to his brother and father, they too had their noses covered. So it was not just him. Good. But the stench, it became worse as she approached.

"Pardon me," Izayoi cut Miroku off before he could even begin. "But we do not allow perfumes here. You will need to bathe to remove it from your skin. Their noses are too sensitive for such a thing."

"Yes, your majesty." Kagome replied bending at the knee to show respect. "I do apologize for such a crime. I did not realize. Please forgive me, I can assure you that such a thing will not happen again."

"It is quite alright girl." Izayoi commented. "As you said, you did not know, as I did not know when I came from the East." A gentle smile equally requited. A sharp breath taken in as her face lit up. Though no human could hear such a thing, Kamisho and Sesshomaru turned their heads in the direction of InuYasha. Sesshomaru turned towards his father to see that he too was looking at this girl in amazement. She had caused this reaction in his son. A good thing. A good thing in deed.

IZAYOI INSISTED ON taking Kagome and her handmaidens to go bathe and properly dress, something that each man was highly grateful for. She had explained that in the East it is customary to wear such things to mask other odors that men in their kingdom found disturbing. The same smells that men of the West found intoxicating.

"Human senses are different from here. They use a lot of spice and scents, as they cannot smell the same things you can. It is quite alright, she did not know. Humans do not understand demons, and vice versa." Izayoi explained to each of the men. "Give her time, she will learn as I have."

So they sat in the throne room and waited. Another exotic pillow was brought for Kagome when she finally did arrive. Taikei, the (not so) chosen mate of Sesshomaru was instructed to follow Izayoi, for she would need help with Kagome. Taikei, went unwillingly. She did not dislike humans, but in the same, she like her mate, did not like them either. Though with the insistence of Sesshomaru, she went. Mumbling under her breath as she left.

"You like her," Kamisho broke the silence. "You find her attractive." Sesshomaru smirked. His brother was like his father, he had a weakness for humans.

"I do not." InuYasha replied. "It was just an intake of air. I could no longer hold my breath from the stench that is Kagome."

"You inhaled when she smiled."

"Father." InuYasha exasperated. "Please, not now."

"You like her." A smile played on Sesshomarus' features. "I can smell it on you. Outside your usual disgusting smell. You have a thing for this, Princess Kagome."

"How can I have a thing, brother, if I do not know her."

"Pure physical attraction." Kamisho stepped in. InuYasha hated when his father and brother ganged up on him. Especially when it was about the same topic at hand. This round: Kagome. When the throne room door slid open each man took I a deep breath. InuYasha closed his eyes and shuttered. He smelled his mother enter first. A smile spread on his father's features as he stood up to assist his wife to her cushion. Waterfalls at night. Sesshomaru kept his features cool as Taikei walked in next. First dew of the morning. And when Kagome walked through InuYasha could not move. His body was frozen in place as her smell assaulted him. Cherries and the rain water.

"InuYasha. Get Kagome." His mother mumbled under her breath. All in his family looked at him expectantly. He stood up and made his way towards the door and took her hand in his. Her skin was as soft as silk.

"Princess Kagome." An easy greeting.

"Prince InuYasha." An easier response. Turning he made his way to their seats, ensuring she sat down comfortably enough, before he sat. Taikei seated next to her mate, Sesshomaru. Then Kamisho and Izayoi. Followed by InuYasha, and this girl he had no idea what he was to do with her. Everyone but Taikei smiled before Kamisho announced, "Let the court in."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the InuYasha series, only names and characters from my own imagination. The creation of InuYasha and those associated with him by either manga or anime belong to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ Media, Shogakukan, and others who have either invested in the series of books and episodes, or in the company itself. I do not make a financial profit from writing this fan fiction. Only profit I receive is from knowing that my writing has either touched someone deeply or brought joy to someone's day.

Summary: He was a prince from the West. She is the princess of the East. When an accidental death causes war between these two kingdoms, can they save their country from ruin or forfeit the lives of the innocent?

Honor: Chapter 3

HE SAT IN the deepest part of a cave on the highest peak of Mount Zanei. Dark lengthy hair covered his head. Granite colored eyes watched the nothingness that surrounded him. He had a straight nose, full lips and a strong jaw line. He was clad in a neutral yet raggedy kimono, and his sandals were tattered and worn.

A woman approached from behind. Her feminine features almost matched his own. One could mistake her as a sibling of sorts. Her clothes were a tad better than his. They were not the best garbs that money could buy, or that one could wear, but they were not in the same condition as that of her mate either.

"Have you any news?" A course voice asked out.

"Yes, it will not make you happy." She replied. "I could have sworn that we took care of the problem."

"The problem? Out with it already woman!" He growled at her. "My patience is wearing thin."

"The kingdoms have called a truce and united. Kikyo did not finish her job and failed to destroy Prince InuYasha. He has only been in hiding. He is to mate Princess Kagome from the Eastern Kingdom tomorrow, and mate her the same night." Her voice was shaky. Her hands equally so. She took off her outer Kimono. This would not be pretty.

"So, Kikyo has failed us has she?" Rumbling began in his chest and reverberated out into words. "Nothing we can do about it now. She is long past dead and even if she were alive, there is no way we could get her past security again." A growl. The woman flinched. "You smell of me. They would kill you on sight.

"What then? What shall I do?" She asked as harmless as she could, though she should have never asked at all. Do not speak unless spoken too, that is what he has always said. But it was to no avail. Her mate let his temper the better of him. He rushed her and slammed her head into the side of their cavern.

"Do _not_ question me, bitch!" he roared.

"I am sorry, Naraku! Please forgive me, it will not happen again!" She begged. There she went, speaking yet again. He had not asked her a direct question, and she had to open her stupid mouth. Anger and fear consumed her. He slapped her anyways. Pain shot through her to the very core. Blood left her mouth as she cried out. Naraku let her go and sat back down.

"Naiyumi, after you have healed go to my brother. Tell him that I am in need of his assistance. Until then go sit, and think of what you have made me do to you. Consider what you could have done differently."

"Yes, Naraku." When he turned his head away from her, dismissing her, she found her usual seat along the wall of their cave and sat to attend to her wounds. What could she have done differently? She already knew, and she was not sure is she would do it again or not.

'_One day, Naraku, my love. One day you will get what is coming to you, whether you like it or not. You will be the downfall of this family. Your pride and disrespect to the Emperor and his bloodline will destroy us all. One day._'

* * *

IT HAD BEEN a long day for Kagome and InuYasha. A long stressful day indeed. When court commenced, everyone was eyeing them. She could feel their stares burning into her flesh. Their comments laced with poison.

"Another human." They said. "Like father, like son."

InuYasha's ear ticked in annoyance. He could smell it on her too. "You can leave if you wish to do so." He mumbled under his breath. "They can be harsh at times."

"No, this is now my kingdom, and I am now Princess of the West, or soon will be. They must learn to love and respect me, and the only way that this can be done is if I am cut with their words, but I show them that it does not harm me in any way." She mumbled back to him. Kamisho, Sesshomaru and Taikei looked over at her. This girl had heart; even Taikei herself had to admit. She was not one to back down from a fight, they could tell.

Kamisho smiled one of his rare smiles, though it seemed common for the day, and stood. "Brothers and sisters of the West." He began. "Today is a good day indeed. My cousins, the foxes and the wolves. I appreciate your coming. If we have caused you any inconvenience, I would like to ease your troubles with an announcement."

InuYasha stood, and helped Kagome up herself during Kamisho's moment of silence. "My son, InuYasha, and Princess Kagome, from the Eastern Kingdom have decided to mate. Their wedding will commence tomorrow at noon. I have called you all here, our family and our friends to attend this ceremony."

Everyone clapped. "She is just like _her._" They said. "No good for him."

"Emperor Kamisho, may I say something?" Kagome asked quietly. Kamisho hesitated, as did InuYasha. Looking towards his mate, Izayoi nodded, having faith in the girl.

"Very well then. Tread lightly." He allowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Western Court. Thank you for coming here today to celebrate the union between the Eastern and the Western Kingdoms. My name is Kagome. Princess of the Eastern Kingdom, as Emperor Kamisho stated earlier. I understand that you would rather InuYasha mate another demon, or at the very least, another hanyou. I know that you question, why me. Why a human girl from a kingdom that we have been warring with for centuries. The answer is simple. Peace. I know you all wonder if this match will be the ruin of your kingdom, but I can assure you that it will not." Kagome looked over at the Emperor yet again.

"I have heard that your word is your honor." She continued. "Well trust my word that I will not allow anything to happen to you and your people, and I will try and prevent another war between the two kingdoms so long as I shall live. Just as I will protect the Eastern Kingdom from such catastrophes. Take it as you shall, but this wedding and mating ritual will commence. I am sure you are tired of your loved ones dying, as I am, as we all should be. And this unity will provide a shelter as such. Thank you for giving me a moment of your time and listening to what I have to say."

The chamber was silent, and stayed that way for a long moment of time. Days seemed to pass before people began to chatter amongst themselves again. InuYasha did not look at the girl. No one did. Had she done something wrong? For not even Izayoi looked the girl in her eyes. Slowly she sank back onto her cushion.

'_I have not been here for a day, and I have already disrespected and dishonored this court._' Kagome thought to herself. '_I have possibly caused war to erupt again with my inability to keep my mouth still. Souta should have never sent me here._'

Throughout the day, the officials, their mates, and their children left slowly. Finally the royal family was alone. Only the guard stayed, as they did the entire day. Kagome stayed silent. Not attempting to eye her new family.

"Very well said, Princess Kagome." Kamisho stated out of nowhere. "I could not have done a better job myself. InuYasha should be very proud to have a mate like you on his arm."

Kagome kept quiet.

A servant quietly entered the hall, and bowed, acknowledging everyone except Kagome. "Dinner is prepared."

InuYasha called a guard as soon as the servant girl left. "Punish her. She has dishonored us."

"Yes, Prince." He said and hastily left the room. Fear spiked in Kagome. Was she to be punished for her crimes against the house? Had her speech offended InuYasha so badly?

"Calm yourself." InuYasha spoke to her holding out his hand to assist the girl. "You are not to be punished. You spoke as if you were queen, and if the time should come, you will make a very good one. It was for the servant. When she came in she did not acknowledge your presence, and I will not have a thing happen in front of me. Nor shall I have it behind my back."

Nodding, Kagome allowed his assistance. Slowly her troubles eased as she made her way to the banquet hall for their evening meal.

* * *

THEY ATE DINNER in silence. Not one word was spoken between either couple, or either man. She was not used to this. In her family they spoke out to each other. Asked about their days. Shared each other's sorrows. They smiled. They laughed. Apparently here it was not the same. She made a mental note to learn their ways. And to make matters worse, she had to relieve herself. She would have to wait though. All to fit in.

After they finished the final course, Izayoi and Taikei rose. "Come with us dear." Izayoi stated before exiting out of the dining hall. Kagome rose, thanking everyone for a wonderful meal, and following suite.

"What is to follow?" Kagome asked.

"Why is that dear?" Izayoi responded.

"I need to…" Kagome hesitated. "Relieve myself."

As Taikei mumbled something about how weak humans were in holding their bladders, Izayoi laughed. "You could have gone anytime, Kagome. I should have told you."

"May I go now? I have been holding myself since court."

"If you ever need to go, for any reason," Taikei spoke out, "Your maidens are behind you at all times. They are never seen by the men, though. They stand behind the wall and all you need to do is lightly knock on the wooden floor, and they will slide the door open for you to make your exit and your entrance."

"Oh, I did not know." Kagome uttered sheepishly.

"And I did not expect you to know." Taikei scoffed. Kagome eyed her.

"Go now, your ladies will take you to your chambers. There, the kimono maker is waiting for you." Izayoi smiled. "You may use the robes that Taikei and I have left in your quarters until your gowns are ready. We wake when we wake here. There is no set schedule. But tomorrow you must make yourself ready early. You are to get married."

"Y-yes, I understand." Kagome stuttered.

"Oh, and before you go Kagome, know that InuYasha will be there in just a bit." Izayoi smiled again. "Get to know each other. You will be mates tomorrow." Kagome paused. She realized that she would be princess of the Western Kingdom come this time tomorrow. Unsure of herself she turned around to see Sango and the others waiting.

"In the morning, where shall I be?" Kagome asked before making her way out of the room. "How and where will I get ready?"

"Taikei and I will meet you in the morning. Do not worry." Izayoi's eye glimmered. This had been the first time she noticed her eyes were more emerald than an ordinary green. She figured that is probably why the Emperor chose her as a mate. Taikei had amber eyes, like InuYasha and his family. Kagome's eyes were just an ordinary brownish grey. Nothing special there.

"Good evening then. I shall see you in the morning." Kagome bowed respectively to each member. The nodded their heads."

"She will have to learn." Taikei whispered.

"One thing about a new puppy, they can learn new tricks. She has time. Now come, we must go."

* * *

"I HAVE HEARD word that a woman in the north is asking questions. Rumor has it that she smells on the Koshi clansmen." A deep voice echoed through the now empty hall.

"The only living Koshi is Joku, he is not permitted to bear any offspring. So how is she smelling of the Koshi clan if his mate is Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Unless Naraku is still alive." InuYasha mumbled. The room became quiet. That was a possibility that neither man considered.

"He was killed; I killed him and his mate with my own hand." Sesshomaru exclaimed after a moment. "I verified his stench and wiped him and his treacherous wife off of the face of existence. There is no way."

"Send out scouts, just to be sure." Kamisho ruled. "I would rather be safe than sorry at this point. The rumors are coming from a town near Mount Zanei. Also send out men to question and detain Joku and Kagura in Voltio Village. Spread news throughout the people. Let them spread rumors that we are coming. The men you send to Mount Zanei should be trusted. Give them each a different word or phrase to prove they are truly who they say they are when they arrive back to report. We will not be infiltrated."

Both his sons sat quietly as they listened to their father. "Yes father," they replied in understanding. This man has already assassinated their grandfather and sent Kikyo to destroy them from the inside. He could not be allowed to live another moment if he really had survived the poisonous hand of Sesshomaru, the fury of InuYasha's Tetsusaiga and flame from the holy fire.

"Afterwards, you may join your mates. Until tomorrow, we have a big day. A day that will _not_ be ruined by this man or his family."

Without word, both men stood and bowed to their father. Both brothers went to their armies to pass on the intelligence and words that their emperor had passed down. Before heading up the main stairs to their own apartments, Sesshomaru stopped his younger brother.

"Tonight, it will be hard." Sesshomaru began. "You will sleep beside the girl. Hold her while she sleeps. Breathe in her essence, and caress her flesh. But you have to restrain yourself. If you bed her before tomorrow night, you will bring shame on our house. You will bring shame on hers as well. And the both of you will lose your heads. Do you understand me, brother?"

"Brother? Not bastard?" InuYasha laughed. "Do you take me for some type of fool? I will not even look at the girl until tomorrow night. And then it still may be hard for me then. She is unruly, and does not know her place as a woman in this court. If it did not displease father in such a way, I would have taught her better earlier this evening."

"Tread carefully, InuYasha. Dangerous words escape your mouth. She knows only what she is accustomed to. As a babe only knows to suck the tit of a mother, she only knows what she was taught. Teach her, and guide her, and give her a chance to learn."

"Oh trust in me this, _brother_, the wench will learn. Either by me or by her servants. Fuck, if your bitch and my mother choose to teach her, she will learn."

"Careful what you say, bastard." The elder of the two grabbing the other in warning. If InuYasha pressed more, he knew that they would break out into a fight. It was inevitable.

"You are not my emperor, or my father. Therefore you do not have the right to tell me what I can and cannot say within the walls of my own home."

"No, I do not." Sesshomaru straightened. "But lingering ears have do have whispering mouths."

"So they do, Sesshomaru. So they do." InuYasha replied before he made his way up the stairs. "Have a good night brother. Take your bitch into your arms, for soon the fun will begin. After I mate, the race will be on to see who will take the throne when father passes it down. And who knows, we might have to do so amongst a war."

* * *

My oh my, I am so sorry guys! I have news for you that I have been hiding for some time now. I am currently in my 7th month of pregnancy (with a little girl). And as some of you may know, I have a son, aged five. Between doctors appointments and quick runs out of the house for groceries and baby stuff along with trying to prepare my son for kindergarten, I have had my hands full. I have come on to work on this story and Beloved chapter 3 bit by bit, and while readers of Beloved will be sad to know that I am only half way through with that chapter. Sorry once again. Please bear with me! I am getting close to my baby coming, and when she comes won't have a whole lot of time to work on stories then either, so it may take longer to pump out chapters.

Thank You for continuing to follow me and don't forget to add me on LRnFanFics to get updates right on your news feed!


End file.
